Sympathy
by alzgalzz
Summary: Brendan is stunned by Lynsey's death and there's one person who can help. One-shot


**Sympathy**

Lynsey was dead. She lay there right enforce my eyes. Her arms flopped onto the floor and her place face rested on the arm of the sofa. Brendan sat on the coffee table head in hands. This whole situation was unbelievable. Who would do this to her? She was innocent. Why was she dead? Why had killed her?

Her eyes still beamed open and her straight face lingered in Brendan's mind even when her squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

'It's all my fault.' Brendan thought.

Brendan hade been getting everyone around me into awful situations. He'd had Joel caught around the neck by two dodgy blokes. Walker had everyone suspicious, even Ally. Steven was going crazy, the thought that Ally could be cheating on Amy with some slut from a strip club.

What could he do though? He snatched his mobile out of his leather jacket pocket and dialed '999'. The phone rang.

"Hello!" the call was picked up by the hospital.

"My friend, she's dead!" Brendan didn't know what else to say. That's all he even knew.

"OK, please stay calm. The Ambulance is on its way as we speak." Brendan was assured.

The phone cut off and Brendan was back to loneliness. No one could mend him from what he had just witnessed. His so-like-sister wasn't breathing, moving, and by the looks of things... She never would again.

But then someone did spring into mind. But before he could even skim the thoughts of the person there was an urgent knock banged at the door. He march over to the door letting four paramedics into his house.

They tried resuscitating Lynsey. Nothing. Her pulse was gone and her irises were thrown back by blood shot eyes. She was taken away by the paramedics.

Then the room was silent. Brendan hadn't agreed to go with Lynsey. He couldn't handle it. But Cheryl was soon to be along side her.

Brendan thought back to the one person who could take him away from all of his feelings... Steven.

Brendan stood outside of Steven's flat. The wooden door that stood in front of him felt hard when he knocked it. Straight away there was a grumpy answer from a young beautiful boy. Dirty blond hair, short-back-and-sides. Track suit bottoms hung lazily off of his hips. The hips Brendan remembered, very well. Brendan regretted having to look at the boy clothed. Steven.

Steven sighed, far too heavily, "what do you want?" he realised Brendan's head hung down looking at the floor, as if he couldn't look at him.

Brendan raised his head revealing his saw eyes from crying. Ste was stunned. His jaw dropped and he tried to keep it closed to show a little sympathy.

"Brendan? What' happened?" Ste was considering placing his hand on Brendan's shoulder, but he didn't.

"I.. I... Got home and Lynsey.." Brendan's mouth twisted holding back a stream of tears, "She's dead." he let go of the tears. He wasn't like this, but at the moment he couldn't even think about the tough shell he wore.

"Oh my God," Ste was horrified. This time he had to take Brendan into his arms, seeing him cry like this was a rare event and the best thing for it was sympathy of him. Ste knew how much he meant to Brendan and Brendan meant a lot to him, he was the one who turned him, of corse.

Ste dragged both of them into his flat and sat Brendan on the sofa. He didn't know what to do. Brendan was just right there in front of him sobbing his eyes out.

"I don't know what I can do to help Brendan." Ste admitted.

Brendan shook his head not knowing either. He stood up, "look maybe I should just go." he cried.

"No!" Ste said instantly. He grabbed Brendan's arm and pulled his body beside Brendan's. He cupped his face with his hands and brought his forehead to Brendan's forehead. "Everything's OK!" he said.

Brendan couldn't help himself. He leaned forward to Steven only to be rejected.

"What are you doing?" Ste said softly trying not to alarm Brendan.

"I'm sorry I just.." Brendan didn't know what to say, he simply just wanted to kiss them lushes lips before him.

Ste stared into Brendan's eyes, looking all serious. Then leaned forward to Brendan and kissed his lips ever so gently. Brendan kissed back. And they were holding eachother lost in sympathy, passion, and just love


End file.
